mistbankfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistborn
Sorcerous Origin: Mistborn Those called Mistborn are those who have returned from the dead. When a soul departs the body on death, it is sent to the Mist before its essence returns to the ley lines. There are times, the sheer will of the soul itself will fight it’s way back to the material world. This can take some time, though time does not pass quite the same way in the Mist. Usually, souls from the mist are transposed into a different body then it had when it died. Sometimes only days have passed, sometimes weeks, other times years, decades, or in rare cases, centuries. Usually these souls are brought back in an attempt to right some wrong that happened in their life, to undo some wrong they had committed, or to prevent something that has not yet happened. When a Mistborn enters a body, the soul will retain its previous consciousness, but a new recently dead body will be provided as a carrier. There are situations where this can cause quite a stir, as it’s quite a visual display. There are also physical manifestations that linger once the soul has regained life. The eyes may stay a clouded over misty dull green, the skin may remain cold to the touch, or if any wounds were received during the death of the body they inhabit they may remain, and when the Mistborn interacts with the Surge, a physical embodiment of the Mist itself will collect around the caster. Visions When you choose this Origin at 1st level the Sorceror may choose to have a vision. Visions are often shrouded in mystery, leaving the caster to wonder if what she is seeing is something that has happened, could happen, or is currently happening. When you use this ability you spend 1 minute concentrating on a subject and make a Charisma check adding your proficiency bonus. The higher the outcome the more vivid the vision. Once you use this ability you cannot do so again until you finish a short or long rest. Waking Sleep Mistborn have no need for traditional sleep, they can rest their carrier’s body by simply relaxing for an extended period. One of Us The undead regard you as one of their own. Any undead with an intelligence of 7 or lower will ignore you, seeing you as neither a threat, nor an ally, until you attack or cast a spell. Undead Thralls At 6th level, you gain the animate dead spell. When you cast animate dead, you can target one additional corpse or pile of bones, creating another zombie or skeleton, as appropriate. Whenever you create an undead using a necromancy spell, it has additional benefits: * The creature's hit point maximum is increased by an amount equal to your Sorceror level. * The creature adds your proficiency bonus to its weapon damage rolls. * If the animated creature dies, its body is banished to the mist, and cannot be re summoned until the next dawn. * As an action, you can banish the animated creature back to the mist, or re summon it. Choking Mists Upon reaching 14th level, your control over the plane of death has expanded. When targeted with an attack, you can use your reaction and spend 2 sorcery points to vanish into the mist. You reappear anywhere within 30 ft that you could see prior vanishing. Any creature within 5 ft of the point you vanished from take necrotic damage equal to your Sorceror level + your proficiency bonus, and must make a Constitution saving throw vs your spell save DC. On a failed save they become stunned until the end of their next turn. Mist form At 18th level, your power over the mist has grown so great you can embody Mist itself. You gain immunity to necrotic damage. You can also spend 6 sorcery points as a bonus action to magically transform yourself into a Mist form. In this form, you have resistance to all damage except force and radiant damage, and you can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. You take 5 force damage if you end your turn inside an object. You remain in this form for 1 minute. It ends early if you are incapacitated, if you die, or if you dismiss it as a bonus action.